Moraleja
by Minino Rosa
Summary: son cosas que suele suceder


**bueno les había prometido un regalo de día 14 pero por motivos diversos no tuve tiempo de nada, aun así les dedico esa pequeña historia como regalo.**

 **Moraleja: nunca digas no a lo que desconoces, siempre date un tiempo para conocer bien las cosas.**

Estaba muy molesto sentado en esa cafetería esperando, ¿Qué pensaba su abuelo?, prácticamente lo estaba vendiendo, él estaba profundamente enamorado de su vida libre tal y como era, a él le apasionaba viajar, conocer culturas antiguas, ser una persona independiente, ahora resultaba que con apenas 21 años, su abuelo, el que lo había criado al morir sus padre ya pretendía casarlo y con un completo desconocido, bueno no es que no supiera quien era el susodicho, sería tonto decir que nunca había escuchado de seto kaiba, el empresario de 29 años más reconocido de Japón. Su abuelo tenía buen ojo para los negocios y en cuanto supo que el castaño estaba soltero y disponible de inmediato le armo una cita, bueno el bien pudo negarse y tomar el primer vuelo para salir del país, pero entonces su hermano tomaría su lugar y yugi con solo 16 años, era claro que eso no permitiría que pasara, de todas maneras no había garantía de que sucediera algo entre ellos.

Buenas tardes- escucho un saludo serio y neutral

Buenas tardes- respondió el en automático del mismo modo

Soy seto kaiba – se presentó el castaño

Yami- dijo secamente, era más que evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para tener una cita, probablemente ambos fueron presionados, para presentarse o quizá solo habían tenido un mal día.

Ambos pidieron café y algunos bocadillos, no trataron muchos temas, algún comentario del clima, y una sutil queja de la tardanza con el servicio de la cafetería, fue de lo poco que hablaron, todo parecía derrumbarse, no había nada en común a su criterio, los minutos pasaban muy lentos para la pareja.

Sabe señor kaiba, creo que ya es hora de que me retire, fue un placer conocerlo- dijo yami con la mayor cortesía posible. Ambos se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino, ya no se hablaron más, pero ni el destino quedo satisfecho con esa cita y pronto se volvieron a encontrar.

 **Moraleja: nunca sabes para quien trabajas.**

Era una fiesta para recaudar dinero para el museo de domino, yami estaba admirando la exposición muy emocionado, él había participado en la traducción de unos papiros que se exhibían, unas hermosas cartas románticas que un faraón había escrito a un amor prohibido, cuando el tricolor noto un alboroto, alguien muy importante al parecer había llegado.

Joven yami, acaba de llegar nuestro mayor benefactor, venga a conocerlo- dijo el director del recinto muy emocionado – espero que pueda convencerlo para que de el dinero para la nueva expedición

Eso espero, tengo muy buenos argumentos preparados- dijo yami sonriente y listo

Oh sorpresa, el benefactor no era otro que el mismo kaiba, con un poco de incomodidad, el tricolor lo invito a ver primero la sala expositora que aún permanecía cerrada al público.

 **Moraleja: cosas pequeñas, hacen cambios grandes.**

Señor kaiba, usted será el primer invitado en apreciar estas cartas, tienen más de 5000 años, yo mismo las traduje, pertenecen a un antiguo faraón del cual aún no se sabe su nombre, pero estamos seguros de que en nuestro próximo viaje podremos descubrir más datos relevantes- dijo yami muy emocionado de solo pensarlo, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo que Seto no pasó desapercibido.

Hay un error- dijo el castaño

¿Disculpe?- pregunto el tricolor

En la traducción, dice sacerdotisa, pero es sacerdote- menciono kaiba

Yami solo lo miro un momento, ¿acaso el castaño podía leer egipcio antiguo?, decidió revelar el secreto- bueno lo que pasa es que la directiva dijo que se vería mal que un faraón hombre le declarara su amor a otro hombre, dijeron que si no cambiaba eso no dejarían que las expusiera- explico con un poco de vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Seto se marchó sin decir nada, no paso más de 5 minutos cuando uno de los encargados de mayor puesto mando llamar al tricolor, tenía que cambiar rápidamente la exposición, y poner la traducción correcta, kaiba había condicionado pagar las expediciones por cinco años más si lo hacían, yami se puso muy feliz y pronto corrigió todo, una vez que la exposición abrió un rato después el tricolor expuso las cartas, leyó una al público y todos aplaudieron fue un momento extraordinario.

 **Moraleja: siempre existen las segundas oportunidades y si no créalas tú mismo**

El castaño tomaba una copa, cuando el tricolor se acercó, - señor kaiba, me gustaría agradecer su gesto – dijo el

No es necesario- dijo kaiba serio

Por favor insisto, Deje que lo invite a cenar- ofreció, la verdad el empresario ya estaba cansado de la fiesta, así que acepto solo para dejar el lugar.

Llegaron a un buen restaurante y ambos comenzaron una pequeña plática.

¿Por qué la arqueología?- pregunto el castaño

Me gusta todo lo antiguo- respondió el tricolor- ¿cómo sabe egipcio antiguo?- pregunto

Es un pasatiempo- seto no solía comentar esas cosas, pero estaba muy tranquilo y relajado- ¿no te aburres de estar todo el día, entre tantas cosas viejas?

En mi más grande pasión, ¿además no es su pasatiempo también?- dijo yami curioso

Reamente solo aprender la lengua, y solo por un par de horas a la semana, no todo el día, todos los días- charlaron más horas, cenaron y tomaron bastante vino, quizá eso fue los que los impulso a terminar en la cama.

 **Moraleja: el destino es engaños, pero muy tentador cuando decide que ya es hora de algo importante.**

Señor kaiba, señor kaiba- decía el tricolor en medio del mar de placer que sentía.

Solo llámame seto- dijo el castaño, mientras continuaba explorando las tierras desconocidas que su amante ofrecía sin pudor, el placer fue mutuo y pleno, pero no pudo durar demasiado, el día llego y ambos tenía que retomar su vida, ambos querían llamarse y verse de nuevo, pero ninguno había dicho o hecho nada al respecto, ¿acaso lo que había pasado era solo cosa de una noche?, nunca lo aclararon y dejaron el tiempo pasar, unos meses después se llegó el día en el cual el tricolor partía a la excavación, por alguna extraña razón a su mente llego una película, donde el castaño aparecería y le pediría que no se fuera, le diría que lo amaba, y ambos se quedarían en el aeropuerto donde se besarían apasionadamente con un avión despegando al fondo, mientras caía el sol, pero que cursilerías pensaba, él no se quedaría y perdería su más grande oportunidad de hacer en más grande descubrimiento, así que olvidando esas ideas partió.

El trabajo era extenuante para ambos, pero esa duda de que hubiera pasado si se hubieran tratado más seguía molestando en sus mentes.

Yami estaba cansado y quería tomarse unos minutos por lo que fue a una tienda de campaña a descansar, al llegar creyó alucinar.

 **Moraleja: ten cuidado con lo que deseas**

Señor kaiba, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto con algo de temor de que solo fuera un espejismo irreal.

Pasaba por aquí- dijo seto, sintiéndose algo tonto, se suponía que él vivía en Japón, acaso había salido a la tienda y se había desviado a Egipto, no había mucha lógica en eso

Que bien- dijo el tricolor, al parecer estaba tan nervioso que no notaba nada extraño en lo que el otro decía, la verdad ya no dijeron mucho y comenzaron a besarse- aquí no es muy cómodo- dijo yami, en la pequeña tiendo solo había una diminuta bolsa de dormir.

 **Moraleja: siempre cuida la forma en la que dices tus palabras**

Volé barias horas solo para esto, ¿crees que me importa ese detalle?- una cama, una bolsa de dormir, o sobre la misma arena, kaiba no se detendría, pero entonces yami lo empujo molesto- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertado

Una calentura, ¿eso es lo que represento? – dijo el tricolor molesto y triste

¿Qué?- seto no parecía entender

Muchas eran las situaciones en las que el tricolor se había imaginado su reencuentro con el castaño, ninguna era por un simple acoston y para cuando quiso reaccionar por sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas, había tontamente considerado la idea de dejar su vida y establecerse, pero sentía que no era correspondido de la misma manera, el ojiazul al parecer solo lo miraba con un pasatiempo y eso le partía el corazón, ¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿en qué momento se había hecho tantas ilusiones?, se sentía mal, no debió dejar que los sentimientos nacido de una noche de alcohol le nublaran la mente.

Por favor márchese, señor kaiba- dijo tratando de no verse aún más patético de lo que él se imaginaba

¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño molesto

Yo no quiero que esto sea así, yo estúpidamente he dejado que mi corazón haga una historia romántica que es más que evidente usted no querrá compartir conmigo- dijo sintiendo una amarga derrota.

¿Acaso tu sabes lo que siento?- pregunto kaiba aún más molesto

¿Usted me ama?- pregunto el tricolor

No- fue la respuesta de seto

Ya lo ve, yo si tengo sentimientos por usted y me duele mucho que no me quiera – dijo yami con más ganas de llorar

 **Moraleja: nunca des algo por hecho**

Esto no es normal- dijo repentinamente kaiba- no te amo eso lo sé, pero no te saco de mi cabeza, puedo comer y respirar con tranquilidad no me mata el que estés lejos de mí, pero no puedo dejar de recordar como gemías con placer mi nombre, he buscado saciar mis ganas con otros y ninguno me llena, no hiciste nada extraordinario en la cama, no eres una fiera sexual, o usas posturas exóticas y aun así fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, cuando yo fui al museo fue con toda la intención de cancelar mis donaciones y fue fastidioso verte a ti como el encargado con el cual tenía que hablar al respecto, pero fue solo en un parpadeo, ni yo lo entiendo en que momento paso, pero pude ver algo diferente, sonreías con naturalidad, te mirabas radiante explicándome lo mucho que amabas tu trabajo, imagine como seria tu rostro cuando te dijera que ya no daría el dinero, y no pude soportarlo, ayer no sé qué me paso, estaba en casa y Salí al trabajo como siempre lo hago, repentinamente ya estaba dando la orden de ir al aeropuerto, pidiendo que prepararan mi avión privado para venir, esto es difícil para mí, nunca he sido dependiente de nadie para nada, pero esta vez realmente deseo una sola cosa y es tener un momento de intimidad contigo, no quiero aprisionarte, no es mi intención, pero ya no soporto el ardor que siento- seto se acercó al tricolor y limpio las lágrimas que aun caían, lo beso y salió de la tienda dispuesto a marcharse, una mano lo detuvo.

 **Moraleja: no rechaces lo evidente que tiene que pasar.**

Yo terminare mi trabajo en algunas semanas y después iré a Japón ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?- pregunto yami algo dudoso, quería ir despacio

Claro- dijo kaiba- anotare una cita para el próximo mes.

Esa cita fue muy diferente a la primera, ambos iban de buena voluntad, charlaron y se dijeron lo mucho que se extrañaron, kaiba acepto que quizá si tenía algún sentimiento naciente, yami tenía toda la disposición de cambiar sus planes de vida, no hubo necesidad, kaiba nunca le pidió que abandonará sus sueños, por el contrario lo desafiaba a continuar, eso no impidió que ellos estuvieran juntos, cada vez que se miraban avía mucho que hacer y disfrutar, hubo una boda dos años después, un lindo bebe y mucho amor.

 **Moraleja: el destino es caprichoso, no importa lo que tú digas, se hará lo que el escriba para ti.**

 **gracias a quien lea**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **:-)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**


End file.
